


SIS: Genesis

by Taijutsudemonslayer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Artificial Insemination, Domestic Violence, Drug cartels, Estrangement, F/F, Family Drama, Femslash, Jealousy, Miscarriage, Murder, Near Death Experiences, Pregnancy, Revenge Plot, Serious Injuries, suicide by cop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-01-31 03:19:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12667170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taijutsudemonslayer/pseuds/Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: A team of highly specialized officers are tasked w/ protecting the streets & citizens of LA





	1. Chapter 1

Gail Summers was late for work and on her first day no less, she has just been transferred from New Orleans PD to Los Angeles because the LAPD has formed an all female unit called the Special Investigation Squad, or SIS. Gail honestly had no idea why she was selected to be in this new unit. Gail, dressed in her tactical gear walked up the stairs to the station's second floor and found the SIS office.

 "Well Detective Summers, you made it...finally." Chief of Police Dan Logan said angrily.

 "I'm sorry Chief I only just moved here three days ago and my car doesn't have GPS and I don't have a cell phone." Gail explains.

 "Are those excuses I hear?" A woman's voice said.

Gail turned around and sees a group of eight women in the same tactical gear, with one distinct difference: These women all wore a red "B" insignia on their sleeves, Gail looked at her left sleeve, which had a blue "A" on it.

"Who are you?" Gail asked firmly.

"How dare you speak to me that way!" the woman bellows.

 "And how dare you send one of my team members to the Municipal Courthouse all the while knowing that the SIS meets here." Carol Wong says as she and the rest of Alpha Team flanked their leader.

 "Arnold, is this true?" Chief Logan inquired.

"It is, Chief Logan." Melina answers.

"Turn in your gear, badge, and gun. Arnold, you're fired."

 "Oh come on Chief, it was just a little joke." Melina says in her own defense.

Gail trembled as she struggled to reign in the tide of rage that threatened to overtake her, clenching her fists Gail gets right in Melina's face.

"I wasn't here for my team because you thought it would be funny to send me to the wrong place. How would you feel if you weren't there for your team and it cost one of them their life?" 

"Excellent point, Detective Summers." Logan said.

"Wong, have Officer Jenny Lang report to my office ASAP." Logan said before leaving.

"Of course, Chief Logan Sir." Carol replied.

Kari Jones, Alpha Team member and Hand to Hand Combat expert recruited from the Scottsdale Police Department walked up to Gail and gently touched the brunette's left arm.

"Welcome to the team, thanks for saying what you did to Melina, she's done that to all of Alpha Team except Regina Hu over there." Kari said.

"You're welcome." Gail said, giving her new colleague a dazzling smile.

"I- I'm Kari by the way." the blonde Detective said nervously.

"Hi Kari, I'm Gail." the brunette retorted.

Alpha and Bravo split up and hold their separate orientations, Kari sits down in the seat next to Gail's.

After the meeting Gail and the others head to the firing range for weapon qualification.

 Kari watched as Gail effortlessly qualified with her assigned weapon, the Colt CAR-15 with an accuracy rating of ninety eight percent, which is second only to Regina's one hundred percent accuracy rating with her AMP DSR-1 sniper rifle.

"Jones, you're up." Carol said.

"Yes Ma'am." Kari says before taking the Colt CAR-15 Commando.

Twenty minutes later Kari sighed as she lowers her weapon after

hitting only two of the ten targets, when Kari looked at Carol, she sees anger in her hazel eyes.

"Kari, I am very disappointed in your performance." Carol hissed. Kari dropped her gaze.

"I- I'm sorry Captain Wong."

Seeing Kari visibly upset hurt Gail, so she decided to do something.

"Captain Wong, I can help Kari with her qualification." Gail says.

Kari smiles. "Why would you do that, Summers?" Carol inquiries.

"This unit shouldn't just be a team Captain, we should be a family." Gail answers.

"You can help Jones, but if she doesn't pass the two of you will be on desk duty for six months." Carol said.

"Understood." Gail said.

 


	2. The Wife And The Secretary

Kari and Gail left the firing range just as Bravo Team members Diana Marshall and Marlene Dawson walked up to them.

"Well, look at what we have here, Marlene." Diana said arrogantly.

"Two Alphas, one of which got our team leader fired because she couldn't take a little joke." Marlene quipped.

Jessica Masters steps off the elevator at her Husband Richard's office building and walked up to the desk just outside of his office.

"Hello Mrs. Masters, Mr. Masters told me to expect you, I'm Mindy Ross." she says before extending her left hand.

"It's indeed a pleasure to meet you, Mindy, I'm Jessica."

As soon as their hands touched both Jessica and Mindy felt a strange tingle in their bodies.

"You can g- go in now, Mrs. Masters." Mindy stammered nervously.

"Thank you, Mindy." Jessica said with a faint blush.

Then the petite auburn haired woman entered Richard's office.

Mindy sighs as she went back to answering her desk phone.

Gail and Kari are going back to the firing range when Jill and Regina greet the pair in the hallway.

"Hey you two." Regina says energetically.

"Hey Hu, Montoya." Gail replied.

"You passed qualification, so why are you?..." Jill asked, but stopped talking when it came to her.

"You're helping Blondie here pass her qualification?" Jill asked angrily.

Gail narrowed her eyes at the Hispanic officer.

"First off, her name isn't Blondie, it's Kari and second if we don't start working together we're not going to last long as a unit." Gail said.

 "Whatever." Jill scoffs before leaving Gail, Kari, and Regina standing in the hallway.

"Sorry about Jill, she doesn't play well with others." Regina says.

"It's alright, Hu." Gail said, prompting Kari to nod in agreement.

"I'll be in the Arms Room if anybody needs me." Regina says.

"Thank you, Gail. Montoya has always been like that, even when we served together in the Army." Kari said sadly.

Just then Kay ran up to Kari and Gail.

"Kari, Gail we've been called in for a hostage situation." 

Several hours later Gail, Kari and the rest of Alpha Team returned to the station after successfully resolving the hostage situation. 

"Good job everyone." Carol says as everyone enters the SIS office.  
After being debriefed Gail and Kari left the SIS Office.

"You hungry, Kari?" Gail asks as they approached Gail's Pontiac Sunfire.

"Yeah, defiantly." the blonde Detective said.

Kari directs Gail to follow her to a restaurant called Tulip Cafe.

After parking Gail and Kari go inside, they are seated and given menus.

"What do you recommend, Kari?" Gail asked.

"The gyros and the chicken Alfredo are excellent." 

"OK." Gail says as a waitress came to take the officer's orders.

Kari and Gail make small talk while they wait on their food to arrive.

"So Gail, have you found a place to live yet?" 

"Yes, it's a quaint little place about twenty minutes from the station." Gail explains.

"Wow, you really lucked out, Gail. My place is at least forty minutes from the station." Kari said.

After dinner Gail and Kari went to Gail's house, Kari thought that the modest house suited the brunette.

  
"Nice place, Gail." Kari said as she looked around, very impressed.

"Thanks Kari." Gail said, blushing at Kari's compliment. Kari thought Gail's blush was adorable.

"So Gail, can I ask some questions?" Kari inquiries.

"Sure Kari." Gail said.

"Do you prefer women or men?" the blonde asked.

"Women." Gail said with a knowing smile. Why are you asking? " she adds as she walked over to her living room and takes a seat on her plush leather couch.

"Just a little curious about you, that's all." Kari replied.

"Come and join me." Gail says gently.

Kari walked over and joined Gail on the couch, being this close to the brunette gave Kari butterflies in her stomach, though she did her best to hide her nervousness.

Gail noticed, but decided to pretend that she hadn't. She honestly liked Kari and didn't want to run her off. 

"Are you thirsty, Kari?" 

"No, but thank you for asking though." Kari said.

"Kari, are you interested in someone on our team?'" 

"Well... Yes Gail and it's-" Kari said, but didn't finish the sentence. The blonde quickly gets up runs out of Gail's house. Gail sat on her couch in total confusion.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three weeks and three high stakes call outs later...**

It has been a trying past three weeks for the SIS, out of the three situations Alpha Team had one suspect and two hostages who had been killed, one of which was a nine year old boy. Kari had also began avoiding Gail at all costs.

The next day Gail showered, ate breakfast and went to work in a horrible mood. The Alpha team's briefing was a tense affair.

Gail and Kari kept their distance from one another.

"Summers and Jones, my office. Now." Carol says.

Gail and Kari followed Carol into her office.

"What's going on with you two?" the brunette Captain snapped.

"Nothing." Gail said without looking over at Kari.

"Well, I'm pairing the two of you together, so whatever the issue is. Work it out, understand?" Carol said.

Ten year old fourth grader Beverly Ross sat in her seat in her Art class coloring a picture of a unicorn that she'd just drawn.

"Very good, Beverly." Chase Hopkins, Beverly's thirty nine year old Teacher says from over her left shoulder.

Chase Hopkins is single and doesn't have any children of his own, but he loves teaching.

Sometimes Mr. Hopkins would take Beverly or one of the other girls  that he taught into the Janitor's closet and have sex with them and threaten them and their families if they ever told anyone.

This continues for eight more weeks until Beverly tells her Mom Judy at dinner one Friday night, when Beverly's Father Martin learns that his Daughter is being sexually abused by her Teacher her absolutely loses it.

Gail is enjoying her lunch at her desk when Kari came up and stood in front of the brunette's desk.

"Can we talk, Gail?" Kari asks in a near whisper.

"No, Detective Jones, as far as I am concerned we have  _nothing_ to talk about that isn't related to our jobs." Gail said angrily.

"Look Gail, I-." 

" _Detective_ Summers, now the Captain said we have to be partners so that what we'll be out in the field and that's all."  Gail quipped, Kari dropped her head and turned and walked away from Gail's desk. 

 _'I'm sorry, Gail.'_ Kari thought.

Kay and Jill saw Kari walking away from Gail's desk looking dejected."

Kay, go talk to Kari, I'll talk to Summers." Jill says.

Kay nods before going after Kari, Jill sighs before going over to Gail's desk.

"Hey Summers, what's your deal? Kari just wanted to talk to you." Jill said.

"And just like I told Detective Jones, she had nothing to say that I wanted to hear." Gail snapped.

"Kari and I have been friends ever since we met in the Army four years ago, so if Kari is hurt, it is my business." Jill replied.

"Just then -.

"Summers, you and Jones got a case." Carol says.

"Terrific." Gail mutters.

Kay finds Kari in the bathroom Ladies Room crying her eyes out.

"Kari, are you all right?" Kay asked the blonde.

The blonde Detective looked up at Kay with tears in her eyes.

"I- I tried to explain why I ran out of her home, but Gail completely shut me out." 

"Why did you run out, Kari?" 

"I-I'm attracted to Gail, I had said that there was someone on the team that I liked."

 "You told her?" Kay asked.

"No, I was too afraid, that's why I ran." Kari says before she wipes her eyes.

Kay hugged Kari warmly, just then Regina came into the ladies room.

"Kari, the Captain is looking for you, she says that you and Summers have a case.

"OK, thanks Regina." Kari says.

Kari leaves the bathroom and heads to interview room two, where Gail and Carol are.

"Gail, Kari, a ten year old fourth grader named Beverly Ross was sexually assaulted by her art teacher, Chase Hopkins. Gail, I want you to interview the victim and her parents, Kari, I want you to run Mr. Hopkins' name." Carol says.

Gail goes to interview room three to speak to Beverly Ross and her parents.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Ross, I'm Detective Gail Summers of the Special Investigation Squad." Gail explains.

Gail looks at Beverly, the little girl looked so broken and dejected and it broke Gail's heart.

Gail listened to Beverly's heart wrenching tale as she described every sordid, horrible thing that Mr. Hopkins had done to her and it made Gail sick to her stomach, meanwhile, ADA Kimberly Patterson is hard at work trying to get a search warrant for the teacher's home.

When Gail came out of the interview room, she is greeted by Carol and ADA Kimberly Patterson, who has the warrant for Hopkins's house.

"Here's your warrant, Captain Wong." Kimberly says with a smile until she looks at Gail, whose expression is one of sadness and pain.

Kari came up to the trio with all the information on Chase Hopkins that she could find.

"Here is everything that I could dig up on our suspect, Captain." Kari said, handing the file to Carol.

"Good job, both of you. Now, go and arrest this scumbag." Carol says.

 

 


	4. At Death's Door

"Yes ma'am." Kari said.

"Roger that." Gail says a moment later.

Alpha Team is en route to Chase Hopkins's house, Kari and Gail are seated next each other.

"Gail, can we please talk when this is over?"

Gail smiles at Kari warmly.

"Sure." Gail answers.

The team arrived at the house, Gail takes point and walks up to the front door.

"Chase Hopkins, LAPD, Special Investigation, search warrant." Gail said in a booming voice.

For a long moment an eerie silence washes over the team, then suddenly there is a thunderous explosion and the front door is disintegrated and Gail was launched backwards off the porch into the front yard.

"Gail!" Kari screamed as Carla, the team's Medic came running with her first aid kit.

Kari and Carla moved the severely injured Gail inside the APC, Kari looks at the bloody officer who she loved, but was too afraid to admit that she did is now probably going to die without knowing Kari's true feelings for her.

 _'Hold on for me Gail, please_.' Kari silently prayed before leaving the APC. Kari joined Kay, Regina, Jill, and Carol behind the APC.

"How is Gail?" Carol inquired.

"I didn't have time to ask Carla, I wanted to get back out here and stop this guy.

"Regina, can you get a shot?" Jill asked.

"No, he has an M3 Riot shotgun, automatic." Regina assesses.

"I've got some flash bangs." Kari said somberly.

"Ok, use one to stun Hopkins and Regina and I will move in for the takedown." Jill says.

"Got it." Kari says.

Kari pulls out a flash bang grenade, runs out from behind the APC's cover, pulls the pin and tosses it at Chase.

The grenade detonates, stunning the man and driving him to his knees, Kari draws her Beretta and points it at the wheezing man.

"Drop the gun, on your face, now!" the blonde yelled as Regina and Jill moved in and handcuffed Chase and take him into custody.

"Kari, Captain, we've got a problem." Carla says from the rear of the APC, the two women she had addressed made their way back to where Carla was treating Gail.

"What is it, Carla?" Carol asked.

"Gail wasn't wearing her K-33 heavy body armor, she was wearing the K-10 light armor, it was just shredded by that shotgun shell." Carla said.

"She... Gail will be okay though, right Carla?" Kari asked, her voice full of desperation.

"I don't know, Kari. The faster we get her to Municipal Medical Center the better Gail's odds are." Carla said truthfully.

As soon as the team got to Municipal Medical Center Gail is rushed into the OR, Carol tells Kari to call the station with any update on Gail's condition.

Kari begins franticly pacing the floor as she worried more and more about Gail as the minutes turned to hours with no word from the hospital staff.

After calming down, Kari goes to the cafeteria and grabs some coffee when two women came barreling into the cafeteria.

"Where is Gail Summers?!" one of the women yells.

Kari sighs and takes a long drink of her coffee before she walked over to the two women.

"Ma'am, maybe I can help you?" Kari says.

"Only if you can tell me where Gail Summers is." the second woman answers.

"Who are you?" Kari inquired.

 "Pauline Summers, I am Gail's Mother." the first woman says.

 "And I am Jane Thomas, Gail's Maternal Aunt." the second woman quipped.

 "Excuse me for a moment." Kari says, pulling out her phone and calling Carol.

"What's up, Kari?" Carol asked.

 "Two women just showed up here claiming to be Gail's Mother and Aunt." Kari explains.

 "Names?" Carol asked.

 "Pauline Summers and Jane Thomas."

"Hold on a sec."

Carol types in the two names and they indeed are related to Gail Summers.

"They're good, Kari." Carol says. "Okay, thanks Captain."

 "What happened to my Daughter, Officer?" Pauline asked, her voice breaking somewhat.

"Gail was shot by a suspect when we went to serve a warrant." Kari explains the best she can without breaking down herself.

"Where is the person who hurt my Niece, Officer?" Jane asks.

"The rest of our team have him in custody and are interrogating him right now." Kari said.

Pauline takes Kari's left hand gently.

"Thank you." Pauline whispers.

Kari offers Pauline and Jane a warm smile.

Back at the station, Kay and Jill take Chase into interview room three, Kay reads Chase his rights again before leaving the room, followed by Jill.

"Regina, you and Yuri talk to the suspect." Carol says.

Carol stood behind the one-way mirror and watched Regina and Yuri as they interrogated Chase.

 Just then ADA Kimberly Patterson came in and joined Carol.

"Come to enjoy the show, Counselor?" Carol asks.

"Yes, among other things." Kimberly says, looking at Regina the whole time.

"You're in a heap of trouble, Mr. Hopkins." Yuri says.

"I don't know what you mean, baby." Chase says smugly.

 Regina slams her right hand, which is clenched into a fist down onto the table hard.

"Don't disrespect my partner!" Regina yells.

"Thank you, Detective Hu." Yuri says before turning a steely gaze to Chase.

"You raped a ten year old girl that was placed in your charge." Yuri said.

"And you shot a teammate of ours, you'd better hope that she survives." Regina adds.

"That sounds oddly like a threat, Detective." a woman's voice said, causing Regina and Yuri to turn and face the owner of the voice. A tall blonde woman wearing a green power suit and black high heels entered the room.

"What do you want, Allenbee?" Regina hissed, not even making an effort to hide the disdain she held for the arrogant Defense Attorney.

"To speak with my client." the blonde answered.

Chase smiled as Yuri and Regina left the interview room.

"Who called The Barbie?" Regina asked Carol and Kimberly.

"Chase's girlfriend, Melody Saunders." Jill said as she entered the room.

"All right, Rubi won't definitely let us anywhere near the girlfriend now." Carol says.

"Counselor, do you think that Melody loves Chase enough to accept him being a child molester as well as lie for him?"  Regina asked Kimberly.

"She could indeed Detective Hu, and if she does arrest her and bring her in for a hard interview." 

"Yes ma'am." Regina says.

 Gail undergoes surgery to remove the buckshot from her body, the operation lasts ten hours, meanwhile Kari goes home, showers, and changes her clothes before returning to the hospital.

Susan Chen, Chief of Surgery was waiting for Kari when she entered the waiting room.

"Good morning Detective Jones." Susan says in greeting.

"Morning Doctor Chen, how's Gail doing?"

"Splendidly well, she made it through surgery just fine and she is now resting comfortably." Susan said reassuringly.

"Can I see her?" Kari inquires.

"Of course Detective. Follow me please." Susan said.

Kari felt her chest tighten with apprehension as she and Susan made their way to Gail's room.

"Is she awake yet?"

"Yes, just don't rile her up too much."

"Okay." Kari says in understanding.

"I'm going on my rounds now, if Ms. Summers needs anything page the Nurse's Station." Susan says.

"I will, and thank you Doctor Chen." Kari says before Susan leaves the room.

Now alone Kari walks over to Gail's bed.

"Gail, are you awake?" Kari whispers.

"Yes Kari." Gail answers.

 "You scared us, Gail, we all thought that we-." the blonde says, but cuts herself off. 

"W-Where's Hopkins?" Gail asked.

"We got him, Gail. He's at the station." Kari says.

"Good." Gail replies.

"Gail, don't worry about that scum. Just concentrate on getting better." Kari said.

"All right, Kari." Gail said weakly.

"I'm going to call the others and let them know how you're doing."

Gail nods, Kari then exits the room to call the station.

As Kari is walking down the hallway she sees Jane and Pauline coming towards her.

"Detective, how is Gail doing?" Pauline asked.

"She's awake, Ms. Summers." Kari answers with a smile.

"Can we see her, Detective?" Jane inquires.

"You'll have to see Doctor Chen about that, Ms. Thomas." Kari says.

"All right, we will." Jane says.

Kari stops at the Nurse's Station and tells the auburn haired nurse on duty that she was leaving, then the blonde Detective went out to her car, dialing Carol's number as she walked.

"Gail is awake, that's great news, Kari. I'll tell the rest of the team." Carol said excitedly.

 

 

 

 

 


	5. On The Road To Recovery

* * *

Susan is checking Gail's abdomen for swelling and is pleased when she finds none.

"Well Detective, you're healing nicely and there is no swelling that I can see." Susan informs her patient.

"So, when do you think I can go home, Doctor Chen?" Gail asks.

"In two days, and I want you to take at least two weeks off from work before you return to duty."

"Will you give me a doctor's note?" Gail asks in a playful tone which made Susan blush.

"I can... do that for you, Detective." Susan stammers.

Just then Pauline and Jane came into the hospital room.

"Doctor Chen, may we see my Daughter?" Pauline asked.

"Well I-" Susan says before Gail cut her off.

"NO!! I don't want either of them near me!!" Gail screams.

 Susan turns and goes back Gail's room and closed the door.

"Detective, what was that all about?" Susan asks gently. 

"Doctor Chen, my dear Mother out there disowned me and kicked me out of the house when I was fourteen because she found out that I was making out with a classmate of mine, a female classmate." Gail says with tears in her eyes.

In a way Susan could relate, she had come out to her parents three years ago at a Christmas party and was immediately exiled from her family.

Seeing Gail's tears absolutely broke Susan's heart, the Chinese American doctor sighed and took the seat next to the bed.

"I know what you've been through, Detective." Susan says sadly.

"You do?" Gail asks.

Susan nods before she tells Gail all about what happened to her three years ago.

"I'm sorry." Gail whispered.

"Thank you Detective."

"You can call me Gail." 

"All right Gail, I'm Susan." 

Meanwhile, back at the station...

 Bravo Team member Karen Serenity came up to her Captain Jenny "Jen" Lang and Carol.

"Captain Wong, Captain Lang. I just found out what happened to Gail's heavy body armor." 

"What happened, Karen?" Jenny asked.

"Melina Arnold went into the locker room and stole the body armor." Karen said.

Karen shows Carol and Jenny the surveillance footage of Melina stealing Gail's heavy armor.

"Carol, we'll go after Melina." Jenny said.

"All right, Jenny. Thank you." Carol replies.

Gail is signing her discharge papers before leaving the hospital, Susan comes up to the reception desk where Gail is standing.

"Well Gail, I'm glad that you're being discharged, but it also saddens me a little to see you leave." 

Once Gail was done with the discharge papers she turns to Susan.

"May I see your phone, Susan?" 

"Sure Gail." Susan says before reaching into her pants pocket and fishing out the device and handing it to Gail, Gail quickly enters her home and cell phone numbers into the phone's contacts list.

"There you go Susan, my home and cell numbers. Call me sometime." Gail says with a flirty wink which made Susan blush.

Gail leaves the hospital and drives home, once she reached her place Gail called the station, Regina answers on the second ring.

"Hello." 

"Gail! Carol told us that Kari said that you were awake and okay. I'm so glad that you're alright." Regina says, her voice brimming with happiness.

"I heard that you all arrested Chase Hopkins." Gail says.

"We did and Bravo Team is going after Melina Arnold, she... stole your heavy body armor." Regina says.

Gail was stunned into silence.

"Thanks for telling me, Detective Hu." Gail says.

"Rest up and get better, we're all rooting for you." Regina says. 

"Will do and thanks for calling." Gail tells her teammate.

Kari walks into the home she shares with Rachel Euun, a news reporter that Kari has been dating for nearly four years, Kari entered the house.

"Where have you been, Kari?" Rachel asked angrily from the kitchen.

"M- my shift ran longer." Kari said, her voice soaked in fear.

 Rachel walked up to Kari and slapped the blonde hard across the face, causing Kari to recoil violently away from Rachel, falling to the floor.

"Who were you with?!" Rachel yells as she towers over Kari. Kari springs to her feet and delivered a sharp knee strike to Rachel's abdomen, driving Rachel to her knees. Kari then handcuffs Rachel, Kari then called the station and reported the incident.

Regina and Yuri are still interrogating Chase when the door bursts open and four people - two women and two men walked into the room.

 


	6. Chapter 6

"This interview is over." the older of the two men says.

"Who are you?" Yuri asked.

"I am Henry Michaels if you must know, Officer." the snobbish man said, looking down his nose at Yuri.

"That's  _Detective_ , Mr. Michaels." Yuri corrected.

"All right  _Detective_ , my parents and I want my Cousin released and this whole ugly matter forgotten." the younger man demanded.

 "Just a minute, Chase Hopkins isn't going anywhere except a federal lockup." Kay announced as she entered the room flanked by two FBI Agents.

"Who are these people?" Janet asked her husband.

"FBI ma'am, we're here to take Chase Hopkins into our custody, he is a serial rapist and murderer." the male Agent said.

"What? Where's your-?" Chase's lawyer Veronica De Barge began to say, but was cut off by Kay putting a thick file down on the table.

"Three victims, three different states, two murders, all of the victims had your client's semen inside them. Chase Hopkins strangled Fiona Jackson and Jasmine Dallas so they wouldn't identify him." Kay said, glaring at Chase.

"You all will be sorry for doing this." Darren says. 

"Are you making threats to police officers and federal agents?" Agent Tamara Bullock asked Darren.

"Just think of it as a friendly warning, Agent." Darren says with a sinister smile. 

"All right Agents, he's all yours." Kay says before handing Tamara the file. "

"Good luck, Agent." Kay says.

Tamara gives Kay a slight nod.

"We may need you all to testify about the Beverly Ross case."

"We'll be here when you need us, Agent." 

Tamara and her partner Leon Jameson escort Chase out of the station, Regina was walking past Tamara, Chase, and Agent Jameson. Tamara glanced over at Regina and was instantly taken aback by Regina's beauty.

Regina looked up at the female Agent and gives her a warm smile.

Tamara glances at Leon.

Hang on, Leon. " Tamara says.

"OK." Leon replied.

Tamara then jogs over to Regina, smiling the entire time.

"Morning Detective." 

"Morning Agent, is there something I can do for you?"  Regina asked.

"I'm Tamara Bullock and I just wanted to come over and tell you that my heart skipped a beat when I saw you and I'd like to give you my number." Tamara said.

"Okay." Regina said before pulling out her phone and handing it to Tamara, the ebony Agent then programmed her number into Regina's phone. Then Regina did the same with Tamara's phone.

"I'll call you sometime." Tamara says with a shy smile.

"Can't wait to hear from you, cutie." Regina flirted, giving Tamara a wink before going into the station.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Tamara watched as Regina walked away from her, her eyes followed the Japanese American's swaying hips until Regina was out of sight.

"Whoa, she is sooooo hot." Tamara says, she practically skipped back over to Leon wearing a bright grin.

"Congratulations, Tamara." Leon said teasingly.

"Oh stop it, Leon." Tamara replied in an embarrassed tone.

"What? Regina Hu is the total package, she's: gorgeous, smart, and tough as nails. Just your type, Tamara." the younger Agent teased.

Back inside the station...

"I want to see the superior officer in charge, now." Henry snapped at Yuri.

"My Captain is very busy, Mr. Michaels." Yuri says just as Regina enters the room.

"NOW!" Henry roared.

 "Detective Chang, is there a problem here?" Regina says loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

"Is  there, Mr. Michaels?" Yuri asked Henry, fixing him with an intense glare.

"No Detective, we'll... be going now." He says.

Gail is at home in bed resting when her home phone rang, Doctor Susan Chen was on the other line.

"Hello Susan." Gail says, smiling as she sits up in her bed.

"How are you feeling, Gail?" Susan asked.  

"I'm feeling great, very little pain." Gail answers.

"That's good to know, Gail." Susan says.

"That's because I had the best doctor in LA." Gail replied.

Susan blushed at Gail's compliment.

"I-I... Thank you, Gail." 

"Have you eaten dinner yet, Susan?" Gail asked suddenly.

"No, I haven't." Susan answered honestly.

"We can't have that, Doctor." Gail says playfully before adding, "You have to take better care of yourself."

"Yes Doctor Summers." Susan teased. 

"You can come over to my place and I can whip up something for us." Gail said.

"I wouldn't want to impose on you, Gail." Susan replied.

"Nonsense Susan, you need to eat a decent meal." Gail said, her words soaked in concern.

"All right, I'll be over to your house in half an hour."

"Ok, I'll be waiting. See you when you get here." Gail said before hanging up her phone.

As soon as Henry, Darren, and Janet get home, Janet goes to lay down while Henry and Darren go into the Study.

"What are we going to do about Chase?" Henry asked Darren.

"We'll call in Vinnie and Dylan to take care of this." Darren says.

"Those two loose cannons? They're going to ruin everything that we worked to build here."

"Have you forgotten Darren, that we owe the Red Viper Cartel for the cocaine, LSD, and Molly we ordered three months ago. They expect results." Henry says.

"I'm on my way to the warehouse to see if the trucks came in yet." Darren replied.

Meanwhile...

Jenny is sitting in her office when Monica Black and Karen Serenity came into her office.

"Captain, my source in the Warehouse District just tipped me off to a pair of long haul tractor trailers pulling into Warehouse #19 on East Garcia Street." Karen says.

"Suit up and go, and girls..." Jenny said.

Monica and Karen turn back to their Captain. 

"Be careful." Jenny simply says.

The two women nod before heading to the locker room to gear up.

Once Monica and Karen left her office, Jenny goes next door to Carol's office.

"Hello Captain Wong, I've come to ask for your help." 

"Hello Captain Lang, what kind of help do you need?"

Jenny explained the situation to Carol, who readily agreed to have Alpha Team backup Bravo Team.

Regina, Jill, Yuri, and Kay, along with Kari join Rebecca Dawson, Gina Miles and the rest of Bravo Team on their raid.

 

 

 


End file.
